


mob虫

by PEACH_Q



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEACH_Q/pseuds/PEACH_Q





	mob虫

即使是在夏天，拘留所里依然透着寒气。三个人挤在一起，百无聊赖地翻阅着一本已经卷了边的杂志。但今天似乎有所不同。

带牛角帽的男人最先注意到了那越来越近的脚步声，压低声音提醒着同伴。中间留着胡子的人迅速把杂志合起并扔在座位下，顺便拉上了裤链，整套动作一气呵成。不出半分钟，警察抱着什么打开了狱门。

“哟，警官先生今天大驾光临，真是让这儿蓬荜生辉啊。您有什么事吗？”说话的是一个脸上画着荷兰国旗的人，他显然想要做出一副感激的神情，表现出来却只让人觉得滑稽可笑。警察只是瞟了他一眼，把怀里的“东西”放到了地上。那是一个人。准确来说，是一个昏了过去的男孩。

大胡子用脚尖踢了踢地上的人:“这可不太合规矩啊，说好的三人套间呢？”看到男孩的脸后，轻佻的吹了声口哨，“嘿，长得还不错。犯了什么罪？总不能也是强奸吧？”

“把这个人带进来干什么？你知道我们是怎么进来的。”牛角帽似笑非笑地盯着警察。很显然，他这样的行为肯定是有目的的。

“他独自一人晕倒在火车上，没有任何的联系工具或是身份证明。”说着，警察把手中捏着的面具丢在地上，“况且，他是个风头正盛的超级英雄。不论是谁，都没有见过这种货色。”

“理由？”

“我不管你们准备对他做什么，只有一个要求。”他的眼神晦暗不明。

“不要把我供出去。”

———————

这孩子一定是收到了虐待。警官抚上男孩的腿，那白皙的皮肤上遍布着青紫的淤痕，视觉冲击分外强烈。他试探着轻轻按压一处擦伤，男孩的齿间溢出破碎的呜咽，眉头微微皱起。警察有些心疼，也许是心中仅剩的一丝良知在作祟吧。

“怎么，心疼了？现在停下还来得及。”国旗脸摆出一副劝人从良的样子。警察叹了口气，狠下心:“不能射在里面，不方便清理。”

他把男孩的大腿紧并在一起，硬挺的肉棍在腿后侧摩蹭几下，前液在腿上留下一道道水痕。他深吸了一口气，将性器狠狠插进了腿间。少年轻哼了一声，还未苏醒的阴茎被这样一撞，隐约有了抬头的迹象，大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤夹着肉棍的快感让那警察打了个哆嗦。

他握着男孩的腿快速挺动了几下，少年人小巧的囊袋和柱身被撞的不停摇晃，直逼得他发出了奶猫一样尖细的哭腔。但这只是使男人更加兴奋了而已，手掌不安分地向上摸着，食指和中指伸进了男孩微张的嘴里，搅动着湿热的舌头。舌头被随意玩弄的感觉并不好受，男孩模糊地抗拒，腰身扭动着，却被一巴掌打在屁股上，声音清脆的让旁边三人缩了缩脖子。

男孩的声音突然拔高，腿猛地夹紧，让警察皱了皱眉。又是一个巴掌。男孩叫的更大声了，弓着身子向前蹭去想躲开这样的惩罚，但警察没有给他这个机会。手掌不停地落下，男孩的惨叫此起彼伏，屁股上的掌印像是鲜血一样刺眼。当警察终于停下来时，男孩剧烈起伏的后背上已经浮出了一层薄汗，大腿肌肉紧绷着，阴茎却已经完全立了起来，可怜的流着眼泪。

他满意的看着自己的成果，掐着男孩颤抖的腿又抽动了几十下，阴茎跳动着释放在了臀缝里。粘稠的白浆顺着红肿破皮的腿根流下，有几滴落在了男孩体毛稀疏的下体上（“这么快的吗？”大胡子如是说）。

警察缓了缓，提起裤子走出了房间，临行前还不忘叮嘱一句:“不要射在里面！”

“不要射在里面，不要射在里面……”牛仔帽捏着嗓子学，撅撅嘴，从口袋里掏出几个避孕套，“他简直比我的奶奶还啰嗦。”他撕开一个戴好，把润滑油抹在还在喘气的男孩的穴口上，粗硬的龟头顶着一开一合的小嘴。

“他这样不会受伤吗？”国旗脸有些担心。“得了吧，他可是超级英雄。就算真受了伤也能在他醒来以前好的。”

大胡子占据了男孩身前的位置，掐住他的下颚逼迫他张开嘴，带着腥味的阴茎就这样直直戳进了男孩的口腔，让他忍不住干呕起来，眼泪从紧闭着的眼睛里掉落。还没等他缓过神，身后的撕裂感再一次让他痛苦地呜咽，弓着的身子猛地伏在地上。那一根硬挺肉棍就那样长驱直入地进入了他的身体。他想要阻止他们，但伤痕累累的身体连动一下都很费力。

前后两根东西同时动了起来，仿佛要被捅穿的恐惧让男孩忍不住啜泣着紧绷住身体，痛感和恶心更是雪上加霜。紧致的后穴夹的牛角帽近乎射了出来，他深呼吸几下，更加凶狠地挺着腰，一次又一次地劈开紧咬着的穴肉。手也没有闲着，握住男孩的阴茎撸动着，指腹重重地碾过敏感的冠状沟，挑开包皮摩挲着龟头。尽管男孩似乎还在抗拒，但兴奋的阴茎已然暴露了他在强暴中获得了快感的事实。

大胡子扯着男孩棕色的卷发不停地向里面撞，男孩被深喉刺激的干呕，舌苔和口腔下意识地挤压收缩着，却正好顺了男人的意，甚至让他变本加厉地“疼爱”着少年。

国旗脸没抢到地方，只能在一边自行解决。撸了好一阵都没有要射出来的迹象，看着两个爽的直翻白眼的兄弟，他心中的不满更甚。他走到牛角帽旁边示意他停下，给自己也带上一个安全套，意思不言而喻。

牛角帽默认了他的行为。又一根性器抵上了男孩的后穴，他瑟缩了一下，想要向前爬，却被身后的男人托着腰拽了回去。撑得发疼的小口又被强行塞入一根阴茎，穴口被撑得几乎没有褶皱，平坦的小腹被两根形状可怖的东西顶出了凸起。男孩尖叫着拒绝，口中的阴茎却将所有的话都变成了破碎的呻吟。

两根性器一进一出地抽插着，剧烈的疼痛让他的阴茎都萎了下去。那两人也被夹的发疼，牛角帽抚慰着男孩的下体试图让他放松，但效果并不是很大。国旗脸摸上男孩软趴趴的乳头，指甲用力掐进中间的乳孔。顿时，男孩的惨叫就带上了些婉转的尾音。

“看啊，被玩乳头就这么爽，果然是个淫荡的贱货！”男人们嬉笑着侮辱他。男孩像是被这样下流的语言刺伤了，身体剧烈的颤抖着，眼泪不停地流。他想要睁开眼睛反驳他们，恶劣的身体条件却让他被迫接受所有的羞辱。即便如此，他的阴茎还是在这样的刺激下硬了起来。

大胡子最先有了射精的欲望，他将男孩的头按向自己的阴茎，粘稠腥膻的精液填满了男孩的口腔，把他呛得咳嗽。但已经软下去的阴茎依然堵在嘴里，男孩只好拼命地把那些液体咽下去。

身后的两人也相继完成了“任务”，从红肿的小洞里退出来，把安全套打结丢在地上。国旗脸脱下身上的衬衫，随意在睡着的男孩身上抹了几把。

“这件事不会被发现——只要所有人守口如瓶。”

“我们将共同制造一个‘真相’。”

———————

Peter惊醒了。

“做噩梦了吗？”身边的人关切的问他。

“嗯。”他还没回过神来，在周围人的眼光下迟疑着点头。“……很真实的一个梦。”

“人这一生中总会做几次噩梦的，不需要在意。”

“谢谢。”有人安慰自己，Peter放松了许多。他想，这些人可真是友善。


End file.
